Vocaloid mission
by Rin Yurioka
Summary: Walau ini drama, ada unsur romance koq. [DISCONTINUED]


Author: "Hallo minna!, ini fanfic kedua saya!", #Author comeback. Author: "Ini beda dengan fanfic saya yang sebelumnya!, sama menariknya koq!, cuma ini banyak mengandung genre fantasinya.

Mikuo: "Hmm!, bagus gk kali ini?", Mikuo menggaruk kepalanya

Author: "Bagus lah!, kan gua yang buat!"

Mikuo: "Hmm meragukan", jawabnya ditemani Suzana

Suzana: "Bang.. bang!"

Mikuo: "Gyaa!, ada hantu!", Mikuo pingsan di trotoar, dan ditabrak oleh pesawatnya Kaito?

Author: "Ini lagi malam kliwon ya?", tanya Author

Len: "Gtw!", jawab Len tegas

Author: "Ya ampun koq hari ini sepi ya", Author murung

Len: "Ya udah gue ngalah deh!, gua baca disclaimernya!", Len melas

Author: "Horee!, Len baik!", Author memeluk Len

Len: "Tapi jangan dipeluk juga!", sebagian dari nyawa Len melayang karena sama Author, len dipeluk kuat kuat

DISCLAIMERNYA:

Tentu saja Vocaloid dan Regal academy bukan milik Author, author hanya ingin membuat cerita menggunakan tokaoh yang sudah ada. Tapi kalau cerita author buat sendiri deh, ane gk tiru tiru *peace. Author disini memasukkan genre romantic, friendship, dan banyak adventurenya. Soalnya author suka banget cerita petualang gitu.

Chapter 1, season 1 : "Secreet door"

Malam pukul 10, dini hari. Hatsune Miku berlari menuju kamar ibunya, untuk bersembunyi dari ibunya yang menyuruhnya makan brokoli malam ini. 'Brokoli', makanan yang paling tidak disukai Miku, sekali saja bisakah ia memakan 'Negi', kesukaannya atau malam ini bolehkah ia memakan cookies dan meminum susu coklat hangat. Miku menggerutu kesal didalam kolong rak atau meja rias sang ibunda.

"Miku!, ayo makan brokolimu!", Meiko mengecek kamar Miku yang kosong, mulai dari kolong bawah tidur hingga didalam lemari baju. 'Huuft, untung gk ketahuan!', Miku keluar dari markas persembunyiannya dan mengibaskan pakaiannya dari debu. Miku membalikkan badan dan melihat alat rias sang ibunda yang begitu lengkap.

"Hey ini merek terbaru kan!, bedak wangi dari Swizterland!", Miku kagum dan menyentuh alat rias ibunda. 'Ibu tidak pernah membelikanku selengkap ini jadi!', Miku membuka seluruh laci dengan mata yang berbinar binar seakan akan telah menemukan harta karun misterius. Cahaya kuning keemasan berkilau, membuat Miku menutup matanya silau. Mata Turqoisenya berhenti beraktifitas (Author: "Buta dong!"), dan focus pada satu laci yang terbuka.

'Kunci', batinnya heran. Miku mengarahkan matanya lagi pada kotak rahasia yang terkunci, 'Bertuliskan jangan dibuka!, pfft', Miku tertawa kecil. "Maafkan aku okaa san, tapi aku bukan anak kecil lagi sekarang", Miku membuka kotak itu dengan sedikit rasa bersalah dan kagum. Didalam kotak itu ada kunci, dan juga ada sebuah kertas sepertinya sudah lama. Bertuliskan 'Jalan mawar no 10, di tembok bewarna merah, dengan kunci ini kau dapat membukanya, dalamnya kau akan menemukan Academy Regal, Academy dongeng!, salam Cinderella…'.

"Ini konyol!", Miku mengkerutkan alisnya dan berpikir lagi sebelum membuat keputusan. 'Academy Regal?, dongeng', Miku segera memasukkan kertas dan kunci tersebut kedalam kantong celana. "Waaah!, aku semakin bingung!, besok kuceritakan pada Mikuo ahh!",jawab Miku tegas.

Miku segera berlari keluar kamar ibunya, dan ingin menuju kamarnya, tetapi ditengah jalan. "Daar!", Meiko mengagetkan Miku yang hendak tidur membuat Miku semakin cemberut. "Ayolah sayang!, makan brokolimu!", pinta Meiko dan mau tidak mau Miku harus menaatinya. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang makan dan Miku berjalan dibelakangnya, 'Aku tahu keputusan orang tua selalu yang terbaik untuk anaknya!, tapi mengapa harus monster hijau yang tidak ada rasanya itu, ditambah lagi harus meminum jus wortel!', gerutu Miku dalam hati. Mungkin ini akan menjadi malam yang terburuk bagi gadis pecinta negi ini.

Sudah pagi hari, tepatnya pukul tujuh pagi, cahaya mentari memasuki rumah milik Hatsune Miku, gadis belia berumur 12 tahun yang kini mengerjapkan matanya. 'Sudah pagi hmm', Miku membelokkan kepalanya ke samping dan melihat arlojinya. Miku bangun, mendudukkan kepalanya hingga 100% akal sehatnya sadar.

"Sekolah..sekolah!", Miku berteriak histeris sembari menuruni anak tangganya dan bersiap siap untuk mandi. "Brukk!", Miku membanting pintu kamar mandinya membuat ibunya geram. Meiko ya, kini ia sedang memasakkan telur setengah matang untuk anak monyetnya #Plak, untuk anak kesayangannya Miku yang kini sedang menduduki kursi dengan tatapan yang tidak enak dilihat. (Author: "Kenapa?, karena diatas Miku banyak lalernya", *Author dibekam pakai sambel?).

"Sayang!, sudah ibu bilang berapa kali kalau..", ucapan Meiko dipotong oleh Miku. "Selalu menyisir rambut setelah mandi!", Miku tersenyum lebar. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak menyisir rambutmu?", ucap Meiko lembut sambil menyisir rambut anaknya. "Karena aku ingin kali ini okaa san yang menyisir rambutku!", jawab Miku sedikit manja. "Kau ini!", Meiko hanya tertawa kecil sambil merapikan rambut Miku, sedangkan Miku sendiri asyik makan telur setengah matangnya, dan dengan lahap meminum susunya.

"Dah bu aku berangkat!", Miku salam hormat pada ibunya sekaligus ayahnya, dan bergegas keluar rumah melihat Mikuo menunggunya dengan kesal. 'Krieet', Miku membuka gerbangnya membuat pria berambut tosca pendek ini membual sebebasnya.

"Kau tahu menjengkelkan sekali menunggumu setiap pagi!, kau tahu itu!, siput lambat!", ucap Mikuo jengkel. "Gomen ne!", pinta Miku, "Hmm!" Mikuo hanya membuang muka pada jalanan trotoar dimana mobil dan motor berlalu lalang. "Hey Mikuo kau tempe eh tahu apa yang kutemukan kemarin!", Miku menyenggolkan badannya dan Mikuo malah menjaga jarak.

"Apa kau masih marah yang tadi?", tanya Miku sopan, dan Mikuo tidak menjawab. "Apa yang harus kulakukan agar dosaku tertebus!", itulah pernyataan yang ingin Mikuo dengar. "Kau harus bayar jajanku di sekolah selama sebulan!", bentak Mikuo, dan Miku bisa shock lalu berubah menjadi batu #Author dilindes pake bajak laut?. "Deal!", Mikuo mengulurkan tangannya. "Asal dosaku tertebus deal!", Miku sedikit ragu untuk menyetujukan 'YA'.

"Lalu apa yang kau temukan kemarin?", tanya Mikuo sambil menaikkan alisnya. "Aku menemukan bedak wangi baru dari Swizterland, di meja rias okaa san!", Miku jalan dan melompat lompat seperti kelinci. "Payah!, aku ini seorang pria!, ceritakan ketakjuban mu itu pada Rin san, pasti ia tertarik juga!", Mikuo meletakkan kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Cuma itu", Mikuo berjalan sedikit cepat dari biasanya. "Kenapa kau lebih cepat!, mentang mentang lariku lambat!", Miku mengembungkan pipi menyusul Mikuo dari belakang. "Kalau kita bicara terus, kita bisa terlambat tolol!", Mikuo segera berlari tapi tangannya digemgam kuat oleh tetangga sekaligus sahabatnya Miku, membuatnya semakin kesal.

"Sudahlah Miku!, hentikan pembicaraanmu tentang bedak wangi dari Swizterland, atau cerita tentang model sepatu yang lagi ngetrend!, sekali lagi Miku aku ini seorang pria!, kau tahu aku sedikit bosan mendengarnya!", Mikuo membual sambil pasrah mengikuti keinginan gadis berambut tosca dan penyuka negi ini, kemana ia akan pergi. 'Jalan mawar no. 10, di tembok bewarna merah', mereka berdua berhenti didepan tembok hampa/ kosong."Lalu ada apa, nona Einstein?, kau pikir tembok ini akan membukakan pintu kedunia dongeng", jawab Mikuo terkekeh.

"Memang itu tujuannya!", Miku mengeluarkan kunci dari tasnya. "Apa?!", Mikuo memegang dahi sahabatnya itu mengecek dia 'sehat, atau tidak?'. "Lihat saja nanti!", Miku menyombongkan diri sambil mengetuk ngetuk tembok merah dan melihat keseluruhan. "Buktikan pernyataan gilamu itu nona Einstein!", Mikuo tertawa terbahak bahak. "Hmm!, kali ini aku berhasil!", Miku tersenyum puas setelah melihat ada lubang kunci rahasia di antara tanaman merambat. Miku mencoba memasukkan kunci itu walaupun sedikit ragu. Miku memutarnya dan pintu kaca muncul menggantikan tembok yang kusam, Miku meloncat girang sedangkan Mikuo hanya menganga.

Author: "Yeey!, chapter 1 selesai!, gimana keren nggak?", Author menunjukkan puppy eyesnya

Len: "Jempol deh!, buat Author!", jawab Len cengegesan sambil menunjukkan jari jempolnya

Author: "Thanks!, you are best Len!", Author merangkul Len, dan Rin datang

Len: "Tapi gk!", Len memberikan wajah roll face sambil berlari

Author: "Jangan lari lo!", Author mengejar Len dengan membawa tank dan Miku hanya sweetdrop ditempat

Rin: "Asyik nih!, ayo bantai Len!", jawab Rin sambil mengeluarkan basoka dan granat nya

Miku dan Kaito: "Gaje!"

Rinto: *Tiba tiba nongol!, "Rinny!, gua ikut ya!", Rinto membawakan roadroaller nya Rin

Meiko: "Ada pembantaian, ada Meiko!", Meiko memunculkan pesawat tempur ketempat studio

Luka: "Kadang gua bingung sama Meiko, mana ada ibu yang lemah lembut melekat pada dirinya?", Luka berbicara bersama Miku, "Tuh ada!", Miku menunjukan belakang punggung Meiko yang ditempel kertas bertuliskan 'Gua ibu yang lemah lembut!', dan Luka hanya bisa sweetdrop

Luka: "Eh Miku!, lu kadang to'a juga ya!", *Studio meledak karena penyakit jiwanya Meiko, dan Len mental ke pohon pisang di hutan monyet.

Luka: "Tolong di review!", Luka dan Miku menaiki karpet terbang ?

R .

. E

V .

. I

E .

W


End file.
